


Loser

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Bittersweet, But Asseylum needs help, F/M, Forgiveness, Inaho needs help, M/M, Running Away, Slaine needs help, Slane needs a hug, Stockholm Syndrome, This gets bad fast, everybody needs help, on both inaho and slaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: Slaine was running. He had never run so fast.





	1. Escapee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I actually watched this anime. If you will look at my tumblr (21-Century-Psyco) you will find more craptastic Aldnoah.Zero. I plan for this to be a multi-chapter story with multi weekly updates. As always, hope you enjoy XOXO -Minx

Slaine was running. He'd never run so fast or so far in his life. He had to get to Inaho. His life depended on it. Slaine was bony and weak but still able to move in a swift way. He had no idea what he'd do once he escaped but maybe he could find Asseylum or Lemrina if they even still cared. And then there was a sliver of light. Closer, closer, he was almost there.  _Almost free._ And he collapsed on the street 

UFE Headquarters 7:27am, Tokyo, Japan 

Inaho Kaizuka was working on a stack of paperwork and graphing the coordinates when he got a call . "Slaine Troyard has been found"

After all these years Inaho couldn't believe it. Slaine had found his way back to him! He wasted no time getting to the head's office. Slaine had beaten the odds and been found. 


	2. There you are

Inaho ran down the hallway to the critical care ward to see Slaine. Apparently his condition was still unstable. Slaine could die. He finally reached the room and threw open the door. He hit Yuki on his way in the room. Yuri helped as she hit the floor but Inaho didn't have time to help a bitch up. 

Slaine was asleep. Or comatose. He couldn't tell. At least Inaho knew he was alive. Yuki walked over. "We know what happened?" Inaho asked. Yuki sighed. "Bodily trauma. Everywhere. We don't know what happened but someone did this." Inaho burned with the fury of 7 hells knowing someone hurt his husband. He was gonna kill someone for this. 

There were sharp objects everywhere seeing as Slaine needed surgery as soon as he got there. Inaho wasn't comfortable with the stiff white walls, the activity, the- everything. It wasn't Slaine. Inaho didn't like it. Soon another visitor came. 

It was Asseylum. 

Inaho glared at her, angry over how she had treated Slaine. She sighed. "Inaho I know how you feel about me but I came here out of true concern. Slaine was my friend and-" "Save it. You don't think about anyone but yourself so you must be here for you. Do what you came here for." Asseylum looked down at the ground knowing it was partially true. 

She walked over to Slaine's bed.


	3. Get rid of him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say crier, I say liar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I haven’t given up on this story. Life has been buisy and Recovery Road and 1-800 require a lot of attention because YOI is a bigger fandom. (Not better, just bigger) Kudos are appreciated and comments are the best things. -Minx

Asseylum trembled. Inaho had every right to be as angry as he was. She didn’t even look for him. She wouldn’t put any military task force to find him despite his military status. It was in a way, her fault Slaine Saauzbaum Troyard was emaciated, anemic, and covered in rat bites. Cut up and mutilated in a place he shouldn’t have even been touched. 

Yuki sat by her. Asseylum didn’t look up but still asked “Yuki, is this my fault? Am I the reason this happened? Because I wouldn’t help?” Yuki sighed. “Your highness, you didn’t help, but you didn’t do this, so it’s technically not your fault.” Asseylum felt a rush of anger. “Well who’s fault was it? Who is responsible? Who do I have put to death?” 

Yuki felt chills go up her spine. “Y-Your Hig-ness... the matter is still being investigated. The local police-“ Asseylum had already left the room. 

Inaho stirred the coffee that he had let go cold while staring at the eggs he had been delivered. They were still hot, and they were his favorite food, so he’d probably eat them. Inko entered the shop. It had been a while since they last saw eachother, since the end of the war, where Inaho convinced Asseylum to pardon Slaine of his crimes. It took a while, but Asseylum understood the love they shared and couldn’t keep them from eachother. 

Inko has sat down beside him but didn’t say a word. She didn’t have too. Inaho punctured the yolk. She slid him a cup of oranges. The TV blared with a special report from Empress Asseylum. Inaho’s head shot up. 

_“ Citizens of Earth and Vers, I hereby declare that I will be assembling a task force of military experts and top detectives to investigate the recent incidence involving Slaine Saauzbaum Troyard. My official goal is to have a list of suspects by the end of the week. If you have any information involving the case, you are legally if not morally obligated to report it immediately. Thank you”_

____Things would be getting messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco   
> Instagram:miss_mina_minx


	4. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll be more normal... please don't hate me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I TOTALLT FORGOT ABOUT THIS I WILL BE DOING AN UPDATE DUMP SOON. anyway enjoy please.

"Empress Asseylem, could you explain to _someone,_ if not me, what the hell happened?" Yuki surveyed the full diagnostic summary. 41 days had passed and Slaine's state of consciousness improved, but not his state of physique. He hadn't spoken a word in the month that passed since he was found. 

"Basically, someone's held a grudge since the war, and decided to do... whatever it was they did.... but everyone who possibly could have enough means and will to do something like this all had an alibi, versian and terran." Asseylum gave her hypothesis. Seeing as Inaho wouldn't let her stay by Slaine, she devoted much of her time to the case at hand. 

"Empress Asseylum? Can you hear me?" Came a garbled voice from a blank screen. 

\---------------

"Hey Slaine, how do you feel today?" Dr. Asahina wondered why she even asked these questions, she had come to accept that she may never get a verbal response. Trauma like this does stuff to people. The boy would respond with his eyes or point to things, but never truly speak. It was frustrating, especially with his lack of family.  

"How is the food? We need to chat more often!" She slid on her gloves as he flipped through tv channels listlessly. He slowly shook his head. Dr. Asahina frowned. "You don't like it? I think it's really good but maybe I'll start bringing you some packed lunch for you to have! Would you like that?" Asahina never really cooked for herself, given that salads were easy to make, instant ramen and convenience store bentos were too easy to obtain. 

Slaine looked at her and nodded. " _Now we won't have to put in tubes every other week if this goes well! What progress!"_ Asahina thought to herself as she began to enter in some files. "Slaine, did you know I got the night shift too tonight! 24 hours of work straight! How could they do this to me!?!" No response. No Slaine. Just a crumpled up piece of paper." 

_"I miss him. I'm going back. I think I still love him."_

Asahina groaned. She decided to look around for him and pocket the paper as proof of why she needed a raise.  

_\-----------_

_"_ Are you  **out of your mind!?!** You think that someone you tortured for god knows how long would come back to you? You are crazy!" Asseylum's screeching could be heard throughout the palace. The one claiming to be Slaine Troyard's lover (not Inaho Kaizuka) had just declared that Slaine had left and was going to find him soon and that she should mind her own business. "Yuki! Help me trace that call!" Yuki groaned. "Princess?" 

The screen soon showed a detailed report of Slaine's escape from the hospital. 

 

"Or, maybe he would...." 


End file.
